<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downpour by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420772">Downpour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrity Crush, Chance Meetings, First Dates, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Second Person, Rain, no sburb session</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to get home before it gets dark as rain pours down onto the city streets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s raining, your umbrella is hardly helping shield you from the downpour with all this wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continue to walk on through the streets littered with people until you find yourself under awning. You wish you could stop and wait out the rain, but you have to keep moving forward and get home before it gets too dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk down the streets glancing at all the signs and posters around you. They are blurred in your vision from your glasses getting wet and foggy. When you find the chance, you clean them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up at the billboards again. On one of the advertisements you see the same face you’ve been seeing promotions for all around the city. Of course a famous model turned actor is filming somewhere in the city for a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind has been cluttered with a pipe dream you’ve had for months now. One of that man bumping into you in the city and offering you up conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His red eyes seem so inviting and his white hair is so charming. He always wears fine tailored suits in all his fashion shoots but from what you heard, someone’s seen him buying food dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind has been clouded with thoughts of his face, you’d rather not think about him when you’re supposed to focus on walking home safely, but you can’t help yourself. He’s more than just attractive, it’s the way he doesn’t smile in any of his shoots, film or fashion. You want to see him smile. Maybe then your mind will finally settle. Till then, you're going to be forced to fantasize about what it would look like if he so much as smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a tired sigh as you walk under a small cover. You’re not even halfway home but you need to take refuge in a spot where other pedestrians aren’t forcing you to move. You just want to get out of the rain for a little, it’s already getting dark out so you can’t stay for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You close your umbrella for a few moments. You let out a sigh as you hear a bell chime right next to you, someone just walked out of a shop and they are opening their umbrella. A tea shop by the smell of spices too. Maybe it might be worth going in and- before you even think about turning around, a truck passes down the road and splashes you from head to toe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wipe the water from your face in a single swipe and let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” There’s a man next to you. He managed to shield himself from the splash with his umbrella and his enormous coat. You almost feel like laughing when you see him. He looks almost silly with that scarf and that beenie on. Not to mention those huge black shades. You can hardly see a hint of his pale skin under all those layers of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help it. When you notice the guy is wearing mittens in autumn you start laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must think you’re laughing at how soaked you are, you play it off like you’re impressed with how bad your luck is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell the stranger, “I was already soaked before this so- Ha! I’m good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” the stranger looks away from you for a moment and down at his hand. “Here. I just grabbed his cup.” He’s handing you a fresh cup of tea to hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take it and use it to warm your damp hands. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t drink any yet, you can keep it.” The stranger urges you to take it with a light wave of his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Re-really?” You tilt your head. “This is so kind of you! Thank you so much! I wish I could pay you back! You’re a lifesaver!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… how’s about you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night?” The stranger just straight up offered you a date! And when he’s dressed like such a keeper, how can you refuse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Let me give you my number! Text me where we can meet whenever you can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger handed you his phone. You took it from there.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You smile as you look down at your plate. You didn’t even get the stranger's name, he has yours though. You happily put your name and a little :B emoji into his contacts and watched as he texted you he wanted to take you to eat at this Italian bistro. It’s much fancier than you pictured it would be! And with last second reservations this must have cost him a fortune! If you make it to the second date with him you’re just gonna cook him something nice and meet him in the park. This is too much effort for someone who’d simply be impressed with never ending bread sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wait patiently for your date to arrive. Seems he is running a little late, but you can excuse that so long as you can watch the rain pour out the window in silence for a little longer. You love the look of the lights blurred in the rain droplets, so long as they are not pouring down on you! You were smart enough to have a friend drive you here and she’s on standby to pick you up after your dinner,she knows you’re a talker so she’s expecting to pick you up late at night. A few more moments pass where you’re alone. The waiter comes up to you a few select times to ask if you need anything. You just keep sipping your water and thanking him each and every time he fills it. You don’t feel worried about your date not coming until you see the time. It’s been almost an hour now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh. A part of you feels like texting to see if he’s caught in the rain another part feels like you better call it quits cause you just got stood up. But your mind focuses on how nice this place is. How secluded your table is. It’s too perfect for someone to just walk away from. Plus, the rain is making you sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want to just rest at the table and patiently wait for your date. You get up to use the restroom next time your waiter comes and you tell him that if your date shows to reassure him that you’re still here. He nods and smiles at your persistence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You come back and find your table, still alone and filled with empty plates and a fresh candle. The waiter jumped at the chance to fix everything up while you left the table alone. You sigh and wait for your waiter to pass by before asking for a menu. Expensive or not, You’re too hungry to wait any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as you were handed your menu a man huffing rushed over to your table and sat down. Your mind doesn’t even register that he sat down until after he says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I-“ you notice his white hair. His blood red eyes. His suit. The bouquet of red roses, slightly wilting from how they’ve been tossed around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man across from you pants as he speaks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been waiting so long and I don’t have any excuses for why I’m late… just explanations, I wanna let you know my phone died and our filming ran late and I had to get changed I just… God, I didn’t mean to fuck this up so spectacularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha…” you lightly laugh. “It’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want to say it’s Dave Strider. It’s the man you’ve always been hoping to just speak with, you wanted to see a smile out of him and you’re sure you can get one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the view. And I understand why you were late. You don’t need to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave mutters under his breath, “you’re already too good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly laugh at his comment he tried to cover up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looks up at you. Hearing the sound of your laughter, he gives you a delicate, tiny smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>